


Sacrifice

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 4 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Feels, Break Up, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:"Whenever we pray for somebody’s happiness, someone else must be cursed in exchange." -- Madoka Magica"





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/gifts).



> "Major Tags: None  
> Other Tags: Mention of homophobia, angst, threats  
> Word Count: 557 works
> 
> So, it's kind of in the spirit of you're quote even if I don't really follow it that well in the end u.u" Hope you'll still enjoy it."

Nijimura knew he had to leave soon but he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t tear his eyes off of Haizaki sleeping peacefully next to him. He scanned him lovingly, his messy grey hair that looked almost silver in the sun, his perpetual frown that never left him even in his sleep, his cute straight nose that occasionally twitched, and his slightly parted lips that let out light snores and a thin trail of drool. He wanted to laugh at the overly cute display. It was not like the noise would make him flinch in the slightest, after all he had already slept through cars’ alarms going off just below his open window in the summer. But this night, Nijimura wanted to preserve a somewhat sacred nature and so, he kept quiet. He glanced at his phone on the bedside table. His taxi would soon be arriving. He briefly wondered if he couldn’t leave later but he instantly dismissed the idea. He had planned it all this way so that it would be easier. He knew that Haizaki wouldn’t have approved of his plan, that he would’ve kicked, punched and maybe even cried if he had told him that he was moving to America. He stopped himself just in time to prevent a dry laugh from coming out of his mouth. He couldn’t believe he was actually indulging the thugs that ran the downtown neighbourhood the Haizaki lived in. They had somehow found out about their relationship. The threats alone, he could’ve dealt with but it wasn’t him or his family they had threatened. Haizaki just couldn’t know. The third-year knew perfectly well that the two brothers could stand their ground, but not their sweet and honest mother, and Nijimura couldn’t risk that.   
  
 _“Flee the country. You’re rich, no ?”_  
  
He gritted his teeth. He didn’t like that. But they were too many factors in play. He had at least gotten from them to leave the family alone. He wasn’t sure whether they were trustworthy or not. Unfortunately, he wasn’t left with many options there. His phone buzzed to notify him that his driver had arrived and he got up from the bed. He picked up his bag, put his phone inside, walked to the door and threw one last glance at the still sleeping form. He wished things were different. That he didn’t have to sacrifice what they had to protect Haizaki, and maybe, why not, to ensure his chance at happiness. If he could hear his thoughts he’d yell at him that he didn’t need anyone, that he created his own path, and while Nijimura agreed with him, he also thought that someone couldn’t always accomplish anything on their own. He had tried to instill that in him through the basketball club and their relationship ; he really hoped that they’ll be something left of his lessons and that he’d try to turn to someone else after he’s gone. He’d need it. He considered leaving him a note but he also dismissed that idea. He shouldn’t try to excuse his actions, it would just complicate everything. The best thing left for Haizaki to do was to hate him for what he was about to do. If that prevented him from feeling miserable, Nijimura will take being hated. He could work with that. He wasn’t to return after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
